fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 9: Swim For Your Lives!
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants went bowling for a form of entertainment. I thought they could use a break from all these difficult tasks they had to do. The Chocoholics won, and Xolo had to go. Find out who's gonna stay or go today on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooolimination! meanwhile with the contestants Olivia: Mousse, I knew you were going to make us win on the last challenge! You are as strong as a tree. Mousse: I'm not a tree. What do you mean? Olivia: (giggles) I wasn't calling you a tree. Tohru: (laughs so hard) Olivia: What's so funny, Tohru? Tohru: Look at this picture! Mousse is riding a horse carrying a pumpkin! Mousse: (runs over to Tohru) WHAT?! This is ridiculous! Why would anybody make me do that? That must be a photoshop! Olivia: Dude, Flipline did it for Halloween. Of course in the future people will make crazier stuff than that. Kingsley: Alright contestants! For your next challenge, we're going to the pool! Did you all bring your swimming suits? Willow: I did! I did! Cooper: What? I didn't know we were going to go swimming! Hacky Zak: You can just wear your pants while you swim. That's what I did during a pool party last year. Olivia: Oh my god, I love swimming! Kingsley: Sadly, because it's autumn, all the pools are closed. So we're going to an indoor one! the scene pans to all the contestants at the pool Mousse: That's not water, that's all my tears. My tears for Whippa. Olivia: Mouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusse? Mousse: Ah, sorry. I just can't stop thinking about Whippa. Olivia: Don't worry about Whippa right now, let's just enjoy the challenge that's gonna come. Kingsley: Alright contestants, go get changed, and I will explain the rules! everyone goes into the changing room Cooper: Are you sure I should wear my pants while I swim? Mitch: Yes you can! I've seen people swim with their clothes on before. But I've never heard of anyone showering with their clothes on. (chuckles) Mousse: I'm going to wear my sleeveless tank top and wear my swimshorts just because I'm not comfortable in swimming without a shirt. Can someone please help me get my shorts on? Austin: Mousse, the lace has been tied on too tightly! Here, let me loosen it. Willow: How does my swimsuit look? Akari: I must say, you look smoking in all that black. Tohru: I look like a pink lover in this one piece! Hee hee hee! approximately 10 minutes later, everyone comes out of the changing room... Olivia: Mousse! My god, you look swag without your hat! Mousse: Really? People think my hair looks ugly. Olivia: It's not ugly, it's cute! Sasha: Yeah, Mousse! Your hair is amazing! Kingsley: So, what's going to happen is that there's a Swamp Monster in the pool. He's going to jump up and chase you around the pool. You have to swim away from him as fast as possible. If he catches you, then you are out. You can splash, kick, dunk, flip, anything in the water. The only exceptions to the challenge is that you can't make physical contact with the Swamp Monster. Like, you can't hit him or anything. He'll get hurt and you'll probably get in trouble. You also can't get out of the pool. That's considered cheating. Rita: So basically, it's like Marco Polo except without the shouting and closing your eyes? Kingsley: Exactly. Willow: Tch, I bet it's just Alberto dressed as the Swamp Monster. I bet he can't hold his breath for such a long time in the water. Kingsley: What makes you think that? Willow: One time, I was at the beach and I saw him dressed up as that while he was chasing my friends Utah and Gremmie in the water. You should have seen the looks on their faces.There is no such thing as a real-life existing Swamp Monster. Kingsley: Well this time, it's not gonna be Alberto. it's the real Swamp Monster. Willow: But seriously, if you let anything like that in the pool, the lifeguards could just immediately kick it out for invading the pool's property. Kingsley: That's true. But anyways, you can go in the pool now! The Swamp Monster will come any minute now! Scooter: YAY!!! (does a belly flop in the water) Olivia: CANNONBALL! (makes a big splash) Cooper: WEEEEEEEEE! (jumps in as well) Mousse: I don't wanna jump in the water. I'm scared. I wanna use the steps. Rita: Come on Mousse, it's fine! Mousse: Alright. (jumps in) AHHH! It's cold! Olivia: Just go underwater a lot, and it'll eventually warm up! (at that moment the Swamp Monster pops up and starts swimming towards all the contestants) Big Pauly: (screams like a girl) Sasha: Oh god! Oh god! (starts kicking and splashing everywhere) Willow: (zooms away from the monster) Monster: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm gonna getcha! Tohru: I swear, I wish this was a Roblox game! Perri: (goes underwater) Monster: BLEH! (is in front of Perri) Perri: (frantically gets herself out) HELP! I'M IN THE DEEP END! THE MONSTER'S GONNA GET ME! Monster: (touches Perri) Haha! You're out! Hacky Zak: OMG! That monster looks exactly like that monster I've seen on TV! Monster: (topples on top of Austin) Austin: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Monster: (heads towards Mousse) Mousse: I can't go anywhere! I don't know how to swim! What do I do? What do I do? Olivia: (grabs Mousse with her hands and starts proceeding to her right) Monster: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mousse: He's getting closer! He's getting closer! Olivia: Just lay on your belly and kick your legs like this! (demonstrates) Mousse: (kicks his legs) Olivia: I'm gonna let you go now, and try to get away from the monster! Mousse: (kicks and splashes everywhere) I don't think I'm moving! Olivia: Yes you are! Just keep goi-- AHHHHHHHH! (the monster starts chasing Olivia and she swims away) Mousse: (gets himself to the corner of the pool as he watches) Scooter: Man, that monster is sneaky. He's just going underwater in one second, and then in the next second, he's on the surface. Amy: That's the point. You have to concentrate on where the monster is going. (turns around) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Monster: (is hugging Amy from behind) Gotcha! You're out! Scooter: (whimpers and swims away) Robby: (swims on his back) Scarlett: Robby, are you sure that's gonna work? Robby: Of course it will. The monster won't see me! Scarlett: But you won't be able to see him either. Robby: Oh, just wait. Allan: (is all the way at the bottom of the pool then comes out) I'm trying to hide at the bottom of the pool so the monster doesn't get me. (dunks again and bumps into something) Huh? (opens his eyes in the water and the monster is there) Ah... ah....! Monster: (tags Allan) Hee hee hee! Allan: (comes out of the water sadly) Olivia: (swims past Allan) Monster: (jumps on Olivia) Ha ha ha! Mousse: OLIVIA! You know what? (swims towards the monster) Tag me! Tag me! I don't care! Tohru: Mousse, don't do it! (pulls him away from the monster) Mousse: But that monster tagged Olivia! How am I supposed to go on? Tohru: Maybe I can be your guide until then! Sienna: Swamp Monster! Come and get me! Nah nah nah boo boo! Koilee: (is at the deep end) Rudy: Koilee dear, you do know that the monster can literally swim in both shallow and deep ends? Koilee: Yeah, but I like the deep end. Timm: (tries to hide by the pool steps) Monster: Hey, over here! (waves) Timm: Huh? (turns around) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gotta get away! Gotta get away! Tohru: Ugh, Mousse, do I really have to do this? (is carrying Mousse on her shoulders) Mousse: Yeah! This is amazing! Tohru: (grunts and starts swimming to the deep end) Monster: Hello. (jumps up at Mousse) Mousse: AH! (falls off of Tohru's shoulders) Tohru: Told you it wasn't a good idea. Monster: (grabs Mousse) Mousse: Yay! I'm out! some time later...''' Kingsley: Alrighty folks! We are now down to two contestants! Robby and Scarlett! I wonder who's going to get tagged! Monster: Come on, children! Scarlett: I'm not a child! Robby: (swims away from the monster) Monster: (darts after Scarlett) Scarlett: FINE! (gets out of the pool) Kingsley: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Scarlett just got out of the pool! This means the Chocoholics win! Mousse: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Thanks Olivia, for helping me swim. Olivia: No problem. Kingsley: Before we start the elimination ceremony for the Juicy Peeps, all of you go shower and get changed. I don't want my friends smelling like chlorine in the shed. '''30 minutes later... Kingsley: Alright, Juicy Peeps! Time to get this ceremony started! First of all, Perri is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Allan. PEW! Kingsley: Sasha... PEW! Kingsley: Big Pauly... PEW! Kingsley: Akari... PEW! Kingsley: Willow... PEW! Kingsley: Robby, Mitch, Sienna! PEW PEW PEW! Kingsley: Alright folks! We are now down to 2! Austin and Scarlett! Who will leave? And who will stay? Austin: Uh oh... Scarlett: (sweats nervously) Kingsley: looks closely ... Kingsley: And the last Creameo goes to... drumroll Kingsley: Scarlett! PEW! Scarlett: Oh yeah, baby! WHOOP WHOOP! Kingsley: Sorry Austin. But your time's up. Austin: That's okay. At least I had a great time here. Perri: I'm gonna miss you, Austin! You are a great friend to us! Austin: Thanks for all the great challenges. (goes to the cannon) KA-BOOM!!! Akari: That was the most exuberant challenge I've ever participated in. Allan: I still think the boat one was the most challenging. Kingsley: Okay, that's gonna wrap up today's episode! Tune in to see who will leave and who will go next time on Kingsley's! Custooooooooolimination! The Chocoholics: Tohru Olivia Hacky Zak Rita Rudy Koilee Timm Mousse Scooter Cooper Amy The Juicy Peeps: Perri Scarlett Sasha Sienna Mitch Willow Big Pauly Akari Robby Allan A cutscene in the hotel of the eliminated contestants Whippa: (is looking at the ground feeling down) Trishna: Whippa, don't you wanna come watch Tom and Jerry with us? Whippa: Don't you know how hard it is for me to enjoy myself without Mousse? Trishna: I know. It can be hard. Wylan B: (runs to both Whippa and Trishna) Man, this cheeseburger is so delicious, yo! Trishna: Okay, we get it, especially since you've said that 10 times already. (there will be cutscenes in the hotel of the eliminated contestants from now on) Category:Blog posts